Gundam Seed: Eden
Gundam Seed Eden is an Alternate Universe that takes place in Gundam Seed Destiny and the time-skip after Gundam Seed, Newtypes are on the rise as they desire to return Earth to their Rule from long ago once again, but a new enemy soon surfaces in an attempt to bring Mankind down to its knees. Story Characters The Second Newtype Empire *'Rau Le Creuset' - The genetic parent of all those Newtype Royals, successful and failures, to be born from the remnant Newtype Royal Genetics within the cloned La Flaga's Genes. While he was used as the "Template" for the Newtype Royals of the revived Empire, other failed La Flaga Clones were used as the prototypes for the Warrior-type Newtypes that are often found in many of the Royal Guards and Mobile Suit Shock-trooper Pilots, Rau is said to be romantically interested in Kara Boonar. *'Kain Edaeon' - A refined Pureblood Newtype of the extinct Newtype Imperial Line and the successful Prototype for the reborn Newtype Royal Line under the guise of the "Ultimate Coordinator Project", Kain is the oldest and telepathically most powerful of the Newtypes therefore being born to rule their number, using the P.L.A.N Supercomputer his loyalists begin information raids on different Earth Alliance bases with Stealth Machines even prior to the beginning of the Second Bloody Valentine War. Kain has no problem with killing his siblings (other Newtypes) or his brothers and sisters (other Newtype Royals), if they get between him and his goal of uniting the Earth together, to stop its eventual destruction through War and Humanity's Hands. *'Than Veia' - Than Veia, born Thanatos Veia, is an elite veteran ace pilot in The Eden, FAITH, Bodyguard Corps of Kain Edaeon and his also consort and lover. His family are one of the surviving Newtype family lines. *'Kira Yamato' - After surviving the Bloody Valentine War, Kira went into hiding with Lacus Clyne in Orb until C.E.72 when OMNI forces failed in an assassination attempt. Forced to join the Order of Eden, Kira participated in various Black Ops missions. He is later tasked in training Shinn Asuka, Lunamaria Hawke and Rey Za Burrel to be part of his new team. *'Yuan Mercury' - A intelligence officer and member of the Order of Eden. After rescuing Kira from OMNI assassination attempt in Orb, Yuan becomes Kira's "POC" (Point Of Contact) during his missions in which include mission objectives, enemy movement and other various hints. Because of his position he doesn't operate a Mobile Suit, but highly professional with small arms weapons. *'Auel Neider' - Originally starting in LOGOS' Phantom Pain, Auel comes to join the Eden when his mother was killed at the Alliance lab in Lodonia where he learns of his Newtype Noble inheritance and he fled the Earth Alliance in the Abyss, injured and with a heavily damaged Mobile Suite he was picked up by Rau Le Creuset's submarine after the Battle of Suez. *'Alec Edaeon' - Earth Alliance ZAFT Kingdom of Discord *'Charon Edaeon' - The non-identical twin brother of Canard Pars and likewise a failed prototype of the "Ultimate Coordinator Project", Charon was considered an even more dangerous failure than Canard and was therefore scheduled for dangerous missions when he came of age including the testing of dangerous equipment, he went missing during the Bloody Valentine War but it was revealed he was lost during the testing of the GENESIS System as a propulsion System prior to ZAFT weaponizing the technology. Others Terminologies *List of Gundam Seed Eden Organizations *List of Gundam Seed Eden Technologies *List of Gundam Seed Eden Locations *List of Gundam Seed Eden Mobile Weapons *List of Gundam Seed Eden Vehicles *List of Gundam Seed Eden Conflicts Trivia Category:Stories Category:Cosmic Era Eden